Beyond The Star Together
Beyond The Star Together is the ending song for Season 8. Lyrics |-|English= We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We're the Winx Our friendship is forever! Join the magic Winx and you will fly across the sky! Your dream is coming true! It's now or never We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We're the Winx Our friendship is forever! We are fairies, we are magical Wonderful, powerful We are the Winx! Today we're living the magic It's a perfect day to have fun and stay together With friends and family gathered around Come on, let the good times roll But now the time has come Faraway from home new adventures will begin We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We're the Winx Our friendship is forever! Join the magic Winx and you will fly across the sky! Your dream is coming true! It's now or never We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We're the Winx Our friendship is forever! We are fairies, we are magical Wonderful, powerful We are the Winx! The journey started from Magix Now we're on our way, now we're on the field again Across the Magical Universe Come on, let the good times roll 'Cause now the times has come New adventures will begin We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We're the Winx Our friendship is forever! Join the magic Winx and you will fly across the sky! Your dream is coming true! It's now or never We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We are fairies, we are magical Wonderful, powerful We are the Winx! The stars are shining bright and clear And my heart is strong now because you're with me Nothing can stop me to find my way Hold my hand and close your eyes I will take you back where we belong We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We're the Winx Our friendship is forever! Join the magic Winx and you will fly across the sky! Your dream is coming true! It's now or never We're the Winx Beyond the stars together! We're the Winx Our friendship is forever! We are fairies, we are magical Wonderful, powerful We are the Winx! |-|Italian= Noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Noi, le Winx! Amiche per la pelle Scopri la magia Potrai volare insieme a noi Il sogno è già realtà! Tu sei una di noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Noi, le Winx! Amiche per la pelle Siamo fate, siamo magiche Ali di luce Noi siamo le Winx! C'è una atmosfera speciale Splende l'allegria Oggi è un giorno eccezionale Diamo c'è musica ti magia Tre, due, uno, pronti? Via! Dai, vieni insieme a noi E in un attimo L'avventura inizierà! Noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Noi, le Winx! Amiche per la pelle Scopri la magia Potrai volare insieme a noi Il sogno è già realtà! Tu sei una di noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Noi, le Winx! Amiche per la pelle Siamo fate, siamo magiche Ali di luce Noi siamo le Winx! Il viaggio inizia da Magix E ci porterà tra le stelle su nel cielo È un universo fantastico Tre, due, uno, pronti? Via! Dai, vieni insieme a noi L'avventura inizierà! Noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Noi, le Winx! Amiche per la pelle Scopri la magia Potrai volare insieme a noi Il sogno è già realtà! Tu sei una di noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Siamo fate, siamo magiche Ali di luce Noi siamo le Winx! Le stelle brillano nel blu E non ho paura se ci sei tu Niente e nessuno ci fermerà La tua mano nella mia Splende già di magica energia! Noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Noi, le Winx! Amiche per la pelle Scopri la magia Potrai volare insieme a noi Il sogno è già realtà! Tu sei una di noi, le Winx! Insieme tra le stelle Noi, le Winx! Amiche per la pelle Siamo fate, siamo magiche Ali di luce Noi siamo le Winx! Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 Songs (Winx Club)